


Kisses

by Just_AnotherFangirl



Series: One Shots Yall [24]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just a pile of soft boys, remys in a skirt, soft remile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_AnotherFangirl/pseuds/Just_AnotherFangirl
Summary: Look it's remile fluff, is any explanation needed?
Relationships: Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: One Shots Yall [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500527
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> more one word titles, I know. anyways, I'm going to be rewriting trade all my tomorrows completely, so stay posted for that. I'm doing my tiny best to keep people entertained through quarantine, so check out my tumblr @fander-pest to see art, or send in prompts

“Hey, babes.” Remy leaned over Emile’s shoulder.

“What are you doing here! I thought you didn’t get off till four!” 

“Got off early. Do you have any appointments today? We should head home, go grab an early dinner.”

“Sorry, dear. I’ve got a kid coming today.”

Remy pulled the stool so Emile was facing him and sat on his husband's lap. “C’mon?” He shifted his leg so the short skirt slipped up, revealing more leg. 

“Remy, I can’t cancel on Kai.” Emile shoved him on the floor. “Now shoo, go wait outside.” 

“Whyy. They’re not here yet, let me stay.” He hopped back onto Emile’s lap, and pushed his face forward. “Let’s enjoy ourselves.”

Emile sighed, but a smile graced his face. “Fine.” He leaned in and his lips hit Remy’s. 

Just seconds after, the door opened. “Um, Dr. Picani? Sorry I’m late-oh, sorry, I’ll just wait outside.”

Emile turned bright red and pulled away. “No, Kai, it’s fine. He was just leaving.” He gave Remy a gentle shove out the door. 

“Later, babes.” Remy said, blowing a kiss. 

Kai sat down awkwardly, as Emile adjusted his tie quickly. 

“So, who was that..?”

“Oh, Remy, my husband. So, how have things been since our last appointment?”

**Author's Note:**

> comments would be wonderful!


End file.
